A method and apparatus for transporting sheet-shaped elements are known from DE 199 04 853. There, a so-called stacking wheel is used as a rotating transport for transporting and depositing bank notes, in particular. The bank notes are introduced individually into mouth-like receptacles and attached there. To ensure that bank notes are attached securely, blades limiting the mouth-like receptacles are coupled in an elastic manner in order to attain a radial force component directed inwards toward the wheel hub of the transport by which each respective bank note is squeezed in the mouth-like receptacle. Here, it must be taken into account that in order to securely take hold of a sheet-shaped element in the mouth-like receptacle, the element may not be pushed too deep into the receptacle, all the way to the stop, in order to avoid damage to the edge of the element caused by the stop. The known blade construction is relatively expensive mechanically and interference-prone, and is relatively unreliable since it is based on spring forces for taking hold of, transporting and depositing sheet-shaped elements.